


Settling Down

by EndlessExplorer



Series: Kassandra's Odyssey [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Character, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: Kassandra told Kyra that she'd settle down some day. This might be the way...*Beware spoilers if you haven't played Assassin's Creed Odyssey





	Settling Down

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing AC Odyssey like an absolute addict. I love Kassandra and Barnabas and Kyra and Myrrine and if I keep going I could be here all day. I don't think I've had this much fun with an Assassin's Creed character since Ezio or Edward...  
> Please leave a comment or Kudos on what you think. I may write more.  
> Thanks always,  
> EndlessExplorer

Kassandra looked out at the Spartan coastline. It was the peak of the summer season and Sparta at this time of year grew as hot as the blood running through the veins of its citizens. Taking a deep breath, Kassandra wished that she was back standing on the deck of the Adrestia, simply being able to go wherever she wished. Barnabas standing beside her; animatedly talking about either one of his various war stories or exclaiming his adoration to the gods. But that part of her life was over now, things had changed. Kassandra had changed.

But it wasn’t just Kassandra. Barnabas had started growing ill and Kassandra, in fear of losing her dear friend convinced him that maybe it was time to retire from his life at sea. Barnabas had been reluctant; the sea and Poseidon’s careful gaze had been his life but after some time Kassandra managed to convince him. As a thank you, Kassandra even bought him a villa to retire in. Kassandra, during her time as a misthios had made more than enough drachmae for herself and generations to come to live comfortably, so it made no difference to her. Kassandra had been to see him many times and each time, she vows to return.

Deimos, or Alexios had taken time to adjust to his real family. The damage that the Cult had done ran deep but eventually, and after Myrrine’s insistence that Deimos was dead; Alexios dropped the name that Chrysis had given him and embraced his Spartan heritage. Joining the military, it didn’t take long for Alexios to climb the ranks from Captain, to Polemarch, and onward. Seeing as she hadn’t need of it anymore, Kassandra passed the Adrestia onto Alexios, and would smile as she heard stories of the Adrestia still instilling fear into the hearts of Sparta’s enemies. At family gatherings, stories would pass from Nicolaus to Stentor to Alexios. Often there would be debates about proper leadership that would even make Socrates and every great Greek philosopher either squirm or grind their teeth in annoyance.

Myrrine and Nicolaus became close once again, with Nicolaus apologising time and time again about what had happened all those years ago back on top of Mount Taygetos. That had been a touchy subject for the family in the first few years of having Alexios back. Nicolaus had never expected Alexios or Kassandra to forgive him after that dark moment, but they did. However, then came the hardest part. Myrrine. Nicolaus had told Kassandra that when Myrrine wanted to, she could be more fearsome than the gods and even more bloodthirsty than Ares. Myrrine had Nicolaus almost jumping through hoops in an effort to be forgiven but Myrrine had let Kassandra and Alexios in on a little secret. She had forgiven Nicolaus long ago but turning the heroic ‘Wolf of Sparta’ into a pup, for only a little while, was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Myrrine became a spokesperson for the Pirate Islands, which were now flying Sparta’s colours, and Nicolaus became a Military advisor to the Spartan Royalty. Myrrine and Nicolaus stayed in Lakonia but moved from the family home to somewhere nearby. The family home was then left to Kassandra.

On instinct, Kassandra stretched out her arm for Ikaros to land. Ikaros was as elegant as always but his plumage was starting to show signs of his age. Kassandra scratched just beneath Ikaros’ beak and Ikaros screeched in appreciation. Suddenly, Ikaros’ head jerked to one side.

    “No need to say anything Ikaros. I hear her.”

Ikaros took off into the sky at the same time that someone jumped out of the brush behind Kassandra. They were hoping to get the jump on Kassandra, but they underestimated her. Kassandra caught her daughter as she was mid-jump, lifting the young girl high into the air.

   “Mater!”

   “You need to be quieter Phoebe.”

Phoebe pouted and crossed her arms. Phoebe’s long black hair blew in the wind and her steely grey eyes glared at her mother with both malicious intent and uncontrollable glee.

   “I was quiet! Ikaros just told you where I was…”

Ikaros screeched from high above them. Now he was receiving Phoebe’s intense glare.

   “Why must you always ruin my fun Ikaros!”

Kassandra winced as she placed Phoebe back down on the ground.

   “And why must you scream in my ear, lamb?”

   “I’m sorry Mater…”

  “And what have you to be sorry about, young one?”

Kassandra and Phoebe turned around to see Kyra. Phoebe rushed up and wrapped her arms around Kyra’s legs, while Kyra rubbed Phoebe’s hair.

   “Our little lamb tried to jump out at me… and then proceeded to scream in my ear.”

Kyra stared at Phoebe who seemed to squirm under her mother’s gaze. Then sweeping the young girl into her arms, Kyra started to laugh.

   “Looks like I’ll have to show you how to hunt. We can’t have you getting Kassandra’s heavy feet. And next time, Let me in on your little plan. We can’t get her together…”

Phoebe started to laugh, and Kassandra watched as both her wife and daughter stared at her with the same expression. When Kyra and Phoebe worked together, they almost became the manifestation of Hermes. Their tricks were brilliant. Kassandra would have to be careful and vigilant. Looking at Phoebe and Kyra, Kassandra thought back to when they had found her.

After Kassandra had taken down the Cult, she returned to Mykonos and as soon as she spotted Kyra at the market, she had pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her, passionately. Afterwards they had told each other how much they had missed them and then Kassandra posed the question. Kyra said yes and together, they travelled to find a priestess of Hera. Returning home to Sparta with Kyra, they had been ambushed by bandits. Together, Kassandra and Kyra made quick work of them but hearing the soft cry of a baby, Kassandra found a basket with a baby lying inside. Knowing how hard it was for orphans in the Greek world, Kassandra and Kyra adopted the baby and named it Phoebe. Kassandra had been thankful that Kyra agreed to the name. Kyra knew about Phoebe and how much it had hurt Kassandra when she had died.

Kassandra wrapped her arms around her family and kissed them both. Suddenly, Kassandra heard someone clear their throat. It was Nicolaus. Phoebe jumped out of Kyra’s arms and ran towards Nicolaus. Nicolaus rubbed Phoebe’s head much like Kyra.

   “Pappous!”

Spotting Myrrine not far behind him, Phoebe ran off. Nicolaus turned to Kassandra.

    “My Queen. You are needed to resolve a matter.”

   “Thank you. I’ll be right there.”

After finding out Pausanias’ nature within the Cult and upon hearing that Archidamos was growing ill, Kassandra had decided to try and lead Sparta in fear of the Cult getting another foothold within the Greek world. Kassandra had been chosen.

Walking into Lakonia alongside Kyra, Kassandra wrapped an arm around Kyra’s shoulder and leaning in, pressed a kiss to her temple.

   “You’re still my favourite rebel…”

   “And you, my misthios…”

 

  


End file.
